Trial and Error: Speedy Turnabout
by Cyberlink420
Summary: [StH][PWAA] When Sonic is accused of Dr. Eggman's murder, there's only one defense attorney who can help him out. But can Phoenix succeed, or is Sonic in more trouble than he realizes? Rated T for mild language, blood, and the death of a main character.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, let me start off by saying that I couldn't help but write this story. I'm not entirely sure why, but I had an uncontrollable urge to write a fic, at which point I had been playing Phoenix Wright and Sonic Rush, and as a result, I did this. I've already finished two other chapters, but I'm going to be taking my time releasing them. Just be patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Sonic the Hedgehog, or anything related. If I did, why would I be posting a story on instead of integrating it into the next game?

Warning: Story contains the bloody murder of one of the main characters in the Sonic series. Don't look if you can't handle this kind of thing, kiddies. On a side note, this story takes place between cases 4 and 5 of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. If you want to avoid spoilers, I suggest you turn back now.

----------------------------

**Chapter 1: A Mystery Unfolds **

All was quiet within Dr. Eggman's base. The hum of machinery could be faintly heard in the background as nameless sentries moved back and forth, protecting the area from intruders. This was an unusually quiet day for the automatons, as usually Dr. Eggman was ranting and raving about his latest plan, but for some reason, this was not the case.

The Doctor himself was relaxing within his private quarters, taking a much needed break. Being an evil genius can be hard work, and he really didn't feel like doing anything very evil at the time. Instead, he was leaning back on a large, very comfortable looking chair holding a Nintendo DS and playing Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team.

"Ooh hoo hoo hoo!" Eggman laughed devilishly. "Level 6! Soon, my Charmander will learn how to use flamethrower! Then, no one will be able to stop me from completing this game! Muahahahahaha!" he said. Clearly, he had become obsessed, as he had not stopped playing the game since he got it earlier that day. He figured that if he couldn't defeat that meddling hedgehog and become master of the world, he might as well become master of this game.

Suddenly, the Doctor heard the door behind him creak open. He turned to face it, and saw a shadowed figure enter the room. Though he couldn't quite make the figure out, he recognized several familiar features, and his face soured.

"Oh, it's YOU…" He said, clearly not happy to see this person. "What do YOU want?"

The figure said nothing, but reached back and grabbed an object, which glistened in the light from Eggman's office. The Doctor began to sweat, realizing that this person meant serious business.

"No! What are you doing?! Stay away! Don't come near me!"

But it was too late, as the figure plunged the object into Eggman's chest.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Eggman shouted, dropping his DS in shock. The portable device powered down and went dead the moment it hit the ground.

And so did the Doctor.

----------------------------

The doors to the base flew open, and a blue streak rushed through them, eliminating all the sentries in his way. The robots had no chance, as the blur moved so fast they didn't even realize what was going on. Of course, this azure menace was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. The spiny hero chuckled as he ripped through guard after guard.

"This is great," he said to himself. "Ol' Egghead doesn't even realize I'm coming. By making a pre-emptive strike, I can stop his latest plan before he even has a chance to start it!"

The hedgehog finally reached Eggman's quarters, and busted the door open.

"All right, Eggman! It's party time!" he shouted, striking a pose.

Curiously, however, no one replied. Sonic raised an eyebrow at this, and began to look around for any trace of the Doctor. However, he found nothing…until he looked behind Eggman's desk. Upon peering behind it, he gasped in shock.

There, lying in a pool of blood was Dr. Eggman, a large knife through his chest, and a deactivated DS lying next to him. Sonic reached towards Eggman and slowly pulled out the knife.

"I don't get it…sure, no one likes Eggman, but who would do something like this?"

Suddenly, a creaking noise was heard behind him, and Sonic whirled around to face the newcomer. There stood Shadow the Hedgehog, mouth agape, his finger pointed directly at Sonic.

"You…you…YOU MURDERER! YOU KILLED DR. EGGMAN!" Shadow shouted, filled with seething rage.

"No I didn't!" Sonic said nervously. "I swear!"

"Uh huh. Which is why you just HAPPEN to be standing next to him while holding a bloody knife?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious! I didn't do this! I just found him here, already dead!"

"Save it, Sonic. You've done some pretty crazy things in the past, but this…this simply crosses the line." Shadow slowly walked towards the door, then turned around suddenly, pointing at Sonic again. "I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" And in a brilliant flash of light, Shadow disappeared without a trace.

----------------------------

"Aw, geez…" Sonic said, kicking a can as he walked slowly down the street. "I can't believe this happened. I mean sure, I'm not exactly Eggman's biggest fan, but why would anyone think that I killed him?" He sighed. "I need to get myself a lawyer, and fast."

Suddenly, a small gust of wind blew, causing a stray newspaper to blow against his leg and attach itself. Sonic picked it up and was about to throw it away, but something caught his eye. He looked and saw an advertisement near the bottom of the page. His eyes widened.

"He's…he's perfect!" Sonic shouted, and quickly ran to a nearby pay phone, depositing a quarter, and dialed the number listed on the ad. The phone rang for a few seconds, and then a voice on the other end finally responded.

"Thank you for calling Wright and Co. Law Offices. How may I help you?"

_To Be Continued..._

_----------------------------_

Yeah, I know, I'm evil for ending on a cliffhanger, but come on! I gotta do something to maintain people's interest! Anyway, please R&R! (Flames will not be tolerated.)


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go, folks. Chapter 2 is here, and ready to go!**  
**

----------------------------

**  
Chapter 2: I'll Take the Case**

January 22, 9:22 AM  
Wright and Co. Law Offices  
Phoenix's Office

It was a quiet day in late January. Within the confines of a small building, a man in a suit, about 24, sat at his desk looking quite aggravated. This man, of course, was none other than the legendary Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, who had made quite a good name for himself since his first case a few months back. True, he had only had four cases thus far, but he had yet to allow his client to be found guilty even once, despite nearly impossible odds.

However, this could only get him so far, as he hadn't had a case in nearly a month, not since his infamous case in which he proved the innocence of prosecutor and former friend Miles Edgeworth. Despite his record, business had been quite slow, and those who WERE in need of an attorney didn't trust his inexperience, not wanting to take any risks that could potentially lead to a guilty verdict. On top of that, Maya Fey, his close friend and younger sister of his former boss, the late Mia Fey, had left at about the same time to return to the mountains and further pursue her abilities as a spirit medium. Since then, he had felt quite lonely, and found it hard to get used to being the only one in the building. He sighed exasperatedly, wondering if he'd be able to pay this month's rent.

_It's been too long since I've had any work..._ Phoenix thought to himself. _If I could get one case...just one..._

Suddenly, as if on cue, the phone began to ring. Phoenix's eyes widened and shot towards the phone, thinking that this might be just the break he needed.

"Thank you for calling Wright and Co. Law Offices. How may I help you?" he said as he picked up the phone, crossing his fingers.

"Yeah, can I please talk to Phoenix Wright?" the voice on the other end asked. It sounded like a teenager to Phoenix, probably about Maya's age he assumed.

"Speaking," Phoenix replied, breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't another wrong number like the last few calls he had gotten. "Might I ask who's calling?"

"Just call me Sonic." The voice replied.

Phoenix scratched his head. _Sonic?_ He thought to himself. _That's a bit of an odd name for a person. It must be a nickname._

"Listen: I'm in a bit of a bind here. I've been accused of murdering someone, and I need an attorney to represent me." Sonic said, his voice getting more and more worried by the minute. "Please! I really need your help!"

"All right, all right!" Phoenix shouted, trying to calm his future client down. "I'll help you out."

The person on the other line breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks, I owe you-" he began, but suddenly stopped. Phoenix began to hear the sound of sirens becoming louder and louder on the other end. "Uh-oh, it's the police! What should I do?" Sonic asked, frantic.

"If you run, it'll only further their beliefs that you did it. Just go with them, and I'll meet up with you later at the Detention Center."

"Okay, gotcha." Sonic replied, sounding much more serious. "I'll call my friend Amy and have her come down to your office with all the details. Thank aga-" he began, but was cut off. Over the phone, Phoenix could hear the sound of men shouting and yelling, as well as Sonic complaining that his cuffs were too tight, followed by the sound of the phone being hung up.

Phoenix smiled, relieved that he wouldn't go broke after all. Eager to get to work, he began to write some things down in a notebook and waited for Amy's arrival. About an hour later, a knock was heard at Phoenix's door. Assuming it to be the person Sonic had mentioned, he said "Come in." and watched as the door was opened. Once he saw the person, though, his eyes widened in shock.

Standing before him was a fairly tall, pink, humanoid hedgehog. It wore a red dress, white gloves, and red boots with a stripe running down them. It smiled and said to him, "Hi, you must be Phoenix! I'm Amy Rose! Sonic sent me here to get you."

For a moment, the two of them just stared at each other, neither making a move. Then, almost unexpectedly, Phoenix fainted, collapsing against the floor. Amy rolled her eyes.

"This is probably going to take some getting used to."

_To Be Continued..._

----------------------------

There you go. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I guarantee that things will pick up by next time, as that's when the interrogation and investigation begin. Anyway, your comments are still appreciated, so don't hesitate to send 'em in!


End file.
